Forbidden Love
by kikimaru21355
Summary: A neko princess of the north lives a normal life untill Naraku messes it up, she sets out to fix what has been done. She runs into problems, her heart is getting in the way of things, and she meets Sesshomaru. What will happen? AN: ch 5 is a hentai.
1. The neko demon princess

**Kikimaru21355** talking. Hey what's up? This is my first fanfic, **EVER**, so please don't hurt me. I don't own Inuyasha in any way. But I have one thing that I do own and that's the character Kikimaru who is based on me, and me alone. Hahahahahaha ok I'm done. I hope you enjoy and please r&r and I will know if you people want more ok? Bye.

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 1 **

The sun was creeping its first rays over the horizon. Everything was normal within the village. Kikimaru hade been taking her early walk to see if every thing was ok and peaceful. Kikimaru was the head of the castle in the near by city, ok not the head but she would take the throne after her father died.

She lived in the village and acted like a priestess, who heals the sick and wounded. Her ability to heal illnesses, fractured bones and even gives back a person's arm or leg if lost in battle, has made her popular with the people.

Kikimaru wore a white robe that looked like Sesshomaru's but light blue instead of red, and she had white pants that matched. She did not were much armor, because she did not need it. She was too fast and so skilled that she didn't even carry a sword. She wore two obis one was just plain purple that was tied into a bow behind her, and the other was tied like Sesshomaru's in the front. Her light golden hair was tied back so it didn't get in her way. On her forehead she had a crest of a golden sun. On her cheeks she had light blue stripes, which went down from the bottom of her eyes to the bottom of her face. She also has pointed ears that had earrings of a raindrop on each of them. She had a tail that was the same light gold as her hair, with a little white at the end like a fox.

Wile Kikimaru walked she was thinking about tomorrow. Tomorrow would be her birthday. She was wondering if she would see her father at the castle since she never really got to see him much. She was usually caught up in something like a battle or had to help the village. She really didn't like to help the humans but since they lived near the city that she learned to live that way.

The next day Kikimaru set out to the castle. It was an easy hour walk so she didn't worry too much. The walk in the woods was peaceful; she didn't have to hear someone calling her name for help or a battle. She did run into some bandits that mistook her for a human, but those people to her were just like squishing a small bug.

Upon arrival Kikimaru looked to see what was different, not much had changed. Neko people did a daily life routine of shop keeping, filling up inns with travelers, children playing and farmers working in the fields.

Kikimaru walked right up to the front gate and was stopped by two guards. "Stop, what is your propose with the lord of the northern lands?"

"I am Kikimaru, the lord's daughter. I wish to see my father if you don't mind?" she said back to them with a harsh glare.

The two guards took her to the lord as commanded and left. Kikimaru then smiled and hugged him as if seeing him for the first time in her life. Then they both sat down on the pillows near a table with tea.

Kikimaru started to sip her tea when her father spoke. "Kikimaru it has been some time now. Why have you not come to see me in a while?"

Kikimaru put her tea down. "I have been helping the village with problems of sickness and war." She said, and then went back to sipping her tea.

"Kikimaru, I have something on my mind that's been bothering me." He said. "Yes what is it father?" she asked back with confusion on her face. "Why is it that every time you come to visit, you don't bring along your husband?" Kikimaru then started to choke on her tea, coughing for air and finally getting her voice back. "Father don't be so funny I'm not married, what made you think that?"

Her father got up and signaled for a servant to come over to him. The two whispered in each other's ear, while Kikimaru tried to listen. The conversation was over before she could put all the bits and pieces together. Kikimaru shot up so her father wouldn't know that she was listening on the conversation.

"Kikimaru I have the perfect solution for a suitable husband, and I would like you to meet him." He said. Kikimaru always thought that no man was perfect for her unless she found him, and the guy that her father chose was one of those that were good but could do better. He was tall, blond hair that was fairly long; he had a face that could send a mob of girls flying right at him. His eyes were a piercing blue. He was also the best warrior in the city, and her father thought that he was perfect for her.

Even though he was handsome and someone you would die for, Kikimaru didn't like him at all. His thoughts were the complete opposite; he thought he had just met a goddess in person. He walked right up to her and said, "Please forgive me but I thought you were a heavenly being when I first saw you. My name is Takeshi."

The only thing that Kikimaru was thinking of was, "great father got me a suck up or the village idiot". She just sighed and grabbed her father and pulled him into the courtyard.

When they got to the courtyard Kikimaru spoke, "father I appreciate all this but I'm not marring that…" she was cut off by her father. "Kikimaru, you will marry him for the sake of the family and to take my position as lady of the lands when I die." He said in a harsh tone. "I came here to visit my father on my birthday and tried to have a nice time, but no I come here to get lectured that I am not married and end up getting a guy that is not even good enough to be called my servant." Kikimaru said that to him getting tears in her eyes. Without even thinking she took off.

Kikimaru was so blinded by her tears that she didn't see the shadowy figure in the tree watching her as she left. After she was gone, he jumped down from the tree and started to walk into the city. This man was wearing a white baboon pelt that covered his face and body. He just laughed as he walked slowly into the city as any traveler would.

As he walked in to the city, nekos at first hand knew that he was a half-demon but different then the normal ones. They continued their doings but talked about the strange person. They commented and moved away for they were afraid that if they touched him they would become infected with a virus.

Then as if out of nowhere, hundred's of demons poured over the cities walls, like water. The nekos ran in fear of death, many hid from the creatures but were found and slaughtered. The whole army came to fight the demons but they were out numbered ten demons to one neko.

Kikimaru had found a cave that started under a big tree; she had climbed under the protruding roots and sat near the entrance. The cave was about half way between the city and the village where she would usually live, this cave was about a good mile or two until it came to an end that led out or it just stopped.

Kikimaru had finished wiping the last tear from her eyes and began to think of how she could manage to go back without fighting her father again. She didn't really want to get into another fight about her unmarried life. So she just sat there head resting on a tree root looking at little things that went by.

Naraku was ignoring everything around him, he was only interested in one thing and that was at the castle. He walked to the castle gate and laughed while scooping up jewels in his hands, the jewels were glowing. "It's here," he said. He walked through the gate up to the castle.

When Naraku got to the castle he looked for the lord, he sensed him near the courtyard and he headed there. When he got there he saw him running with a few guards to safety. The guards spotted Naraku and got ready to fight.

Naraku just grabbed the lord with one of his green tentacles and held him to his face. The guards charged at him and were about to strike but were attacked from behind. Naraku just laughed at them and focused his attention back to the lord. "You have something that I want." He said to the lord.

Naraku put his hand on the lord neck and pulled out two jewel shards, he then put them with the others he had been playing with earlier. He then dropped the lord on the ground and left. As Naraku left, the demons left as well leaving the city with fires that were out of control and many nekos dead.

The lord rolled on the ground holding his neck trying to stop the bleeding. He was scared now that the jewel shards were gone. They had been there to help prevent his sickness from getting worse. This sickness had already taken the life of Kikimaru's mother, and now with the jewel shards gone he would die within a week or so.

Kikimaru had decided to go back to the city she would just have to live with another fight if it happened. She was still lost in her thoughts when, BAM! She had run into something or someone. She fell backwards and said, "Ouch".

She jumped back to her feet and dusted her self off. "Pardon me, I was not looking were I was going." Said the man in a white baboon skins, acting innocent of what he had just done back at the city.

Kikimaru moved out of the way to let him by, she had a weird feeling about him. 'I will have to remember his scent', she said to her self. Then continued with going back to the city. On her way back there was this smell in the air it was a mixture between smoke and demon blood.

Kikimaru jumped to get a better view of where the smell was coming from. When she was over the trees she looked around and then she saw it, it was the city on fire. As soon as she touched to ground she ran to the city and was there in ten to fifteen seconds tops.

Kikimaru ran slower through the city, passing bodies and demons that were still alive. She used her sharp claws to kill the remaining invading demons. But if she didn't see trouble while heading for the castle she didn't do anything.

When she got to the front door of the castle she tried to sense her father's presence. She couldn't get a where about with all the blood in the air and dead bodies around. She looked all through the castle while calling his name.

"Father?" she called, but she got no response. Running through every room, opening all the secret spots that only she and her father knew about. She and her father would always play hide and seek. They both knew the good hiding spots, but this game if hide and seek was not fun at all. She called again, "Father? Where are you?" still no answer. She decided to look in the courtyard.

She went to the courtyard because that was the last place that she was with him. When she got there, she looked around and she found him rolling on the ground holding his neck. She was happy he was not dead; she put him on his back and said a spell to heal the wound in his neck. When she was done she stepped back to let her father breath.

When her father finally regained his breath Kikimaru asked, "Who did this? Why did they do it? What did they want?" Kikimaru was angry, she wanted answers right away. "We don't know what the man's name is but he wore a white baboon pelt to cover his true looks." Her father said.

The man in the woods that Kikimaru had run into, she had a feeling that he was different and he was hiding something.

Her father continued, "His purpose of coming here was to get the jewel shards in my neck, that's why I was bleeding just a moment ago. The jewels had the power to keep me living for these few years. Kikimaru I have to tell you this but I have the sickness your mother had and I will die soon, now that the shards are gone."

Kikimaru had a look of horror on her face. Her father was dieing, just like her mother did. Kikimaru was only a small Neko when her mother died, it was horrible, she and her mother were like best friends. Now her father's life was slowly fading. Kikimaru couldn't help but start to cry.

Kikimaru got up and decided to help the city put out the fires and see who was still left alive. While Kikimaru was working she was searching through her memory of all the sicknesses she could heal; she was thinking that maybe that she could heal him and save his life. But she would really know if it works or not, until he lives the few weeks. She was going to try everything she knew.

That night, all the fires had been put out and most of the nekos who survived were living in the servant's corridors at the castle. At least until they rebuilt the homes. Others were helping bury the ones who had died. Sadly all the nekos in the army died, even Takeshi; Kikimaru was free from the marriage that her father had arranged.

Kikimaru was at the castle, eating her dinner (well moving it around on her plate). She was still thinking about what she was going to do for her father, and how she was going to heal his sickness. The silence was broken when her father spoke.

"Kikimaru." She didn't move let alone look up. "Kikimaru. You have not touched your food, what's the matter?" he asked. "I have been thinking, I haven't the faintest clue if it would work but I might be able to cure you father. I wouldn't even know if it worked or not until you live the next few weeks." Her father had a gleam of happiness in his eyes.

They both got up and moved into the main sleeping chambers, which is her fathers' room. Kikimaru told her father to lie down on the futon, he did and she sat next to him with her legs tucked under her. She was about to use her strongest healing powers to heal him, this was the same healing she used to regenerate a leg or an arm to a person.

She reached for a pouch in her pocket that held the main ingredient for the healing power. She pulled one out, it was a stoned raindrop like the ones she has hanging off her earrings. Like her earrings she made these stones, but they were different, they were the real things. She made them by standing in the rain and chanting a spell while she catches the drops in her hands, when the drops touch her hands they turn hard like a stone.

With the stone she placed it on her fathers' throat and slowly forced it in under the skin. After that she put her hands together and began to pray and chant the spell of healing in her head, she slowly unfolded her hands and a crystal colored light formed in her hands. With the light she placed that above her father and let it fall though into his neck along with the raindrop. Kikimaru opened her eyes and hoped it just works, she got up and told a servant that he won't wake up for two days and she left for her room.

Two days have gone by, Kikimaru is still around she has not left to find Naraku yet. She was making sure that her father was acting like his normal self before she left. Seeing that he was doing fine, she packed a few things for spells and some herbs for medicines.

When she was done packing she went to see her father, he was in the courtyard sitting on the ground next to the pond watching the fish as they swim. "Father I'm leaving now, I don't know when I will be back." She said with her heart broken like he was already dead. "You need to send someone to find me if you don't live then I will forget my whole travel and come home. Okay?" she said hugging him. "No sooner or later, I promise." He said back. With that she left and didn't look back until she was outside the city limits.

**Kikimaru21355 **talking. How was it great, good, or just plain bad? I know it didn't have any Inuyasha characters in it, I'm getting there. It might take me a wile to type the next chapter but it will come, don't worry. Bye for now. .


	2. Enter Sesshomaru

**Kikimaru21355** talking. Well my friends liked my fanfic so I decided to continue. So don't hate me. Ok thanks to all my friends and to who ever read this fanfic, thank you so much I love you guys. .

**Chapter 2**

When Kikimaru left from the city her first spot she looked for Naraku was where she had run into him. She was walking like she was okay with life and nothing could get worse. She had a feeling that she wouldn't find him right away, deciding she would walk her way of the travel, smelling the air of the scent that was his.

With the slow pace that she kept it gave her a lot of time to think and sort out her mind. She thought of her father and if he was ok, whether if it would take long to find the man? How was it that he was so strong for a half-demon? Question after question came to her filling her head with them all wanting an answer.

About four days have gone by looking for Naraku, all the trails she had been on led to a dead end. She would pick up the scent of the half demon but then it would just stop. She was getting very frustrated with each failed trail. She won't give up though; she was going to get her revenge no matter what, even if she did have to quit her travel she would have a flame burning in her heart for the revenge.

Kikimaru decided to take a brake from her travel. She sat next to a river to fish for a wile. She made the fishing line with a stick, a smaller stick that she broke in the shape of a hook and a few strands of her hair, she put on the hook a piece of bread. Wile fishing she watched the fish as they swam by or snacking a nibble off of the hook. She admired how smart some of the fish were, and then when an unlucky one grabbed the hook, she pulled it in.

She placed two medium sized fish next to a fire to cook and just waited. Finally when they were done she grabbed one and started to eat. She ate slow and politely like she was still at the castle. When she was done she sat down and just rested for a few minutes under a tree.

When she woke up it was almost sun down. Kikimaru got up and started on her travel again. Walking in the direction she was going when she stopped.

Continuing with the miss leads and dead ends to finding Naraku was getting to her; she was not patient (if you can't tell by now). She has been traveling for about three weeks since last spoken about. Kikimaru had not slept within those days she was thinking that if she continued without stopping then she will find the man sooner and will be able to live better. She sat down under a tree sighing while putting her head back and closing her eyes.

While asleep she had a feeling that her father must have lived because it shouldn't be too hard to find her. Neko demons have very good sense of direction and have a better sense of smell. Her breathing was faint but normal for her sleep and the sun was shining on her making her warm.

She didn't sleep long just enough to gain a little strength. She opened her eyes to see if there was a stream near by she hadn't eaten in a few days so she was hungry too, she was in no luck the closest stream was about a mile or so south. She put her head back on the tree and relaxed a little more, she then had a feeling that something was coming and she decided to wait for it to come. She had a feeling that this other thing was not alone and the majority of the group was demon, maybe they knew something about the man that could help her.

About an hour went by and then finally a small girl and a wearied looking green imp walked by. The imp knew that Kikimaru was sitting under the tree but kept walking as if seeing nothing. Although the girl had a different thought buzzing in her head. She stopped and examined Kikimaru sleeping (not really). "RIN! Get away from that beast!" the imp called.

Kikimaru opened her eyes at the remark and stood up. Unnoticed by the imp Kikimaru was about to kill the creature for the comment. She grabbed the imp by the collar, and spoke with an angered tone. "Who are you to insult me you worthless toad?" she said with flames blazing in her eyes. The imp went cold an only could mutter a few "um…."

Just then the imp squeaked a happy relief when a strong demon came walking by. "LORD SESSHOMARU! HELP ME PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!" The imp squealed with fear. Sesshomaru just looked up to see Jaken being held by a demon that kind of resembled himself. "Are you enjoying the pleasure of torturing my servant?" Sesshomaru said calmly.

Kikimaru couldn't speak, for once she found someone she actually took a really strong liking to. Kikimaru snapped out of her daydream and spoke. "Teach your frog a lesson in talking to higher classed people." She said dropping him. "Higher class?" Jaken said looking confused. "Yes, my name is Kikimaru, lady of the northern lands. That thing you call a servant is rude and mean." She said.

She was trying to sound sophisticated and to get some attention from Sesshomaru but he just looked at her with the same look as before, with a mix of boredom. Kikimaru kind of felt bad, but then it clicked in her head, as Sesshomaru started to leave. "Hey! Wait have you seen a man in a baboon pelt?"

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to look at. "Why would you want to know about Naraku?" he asked.

Just then Kikimaru then lost her speech, and then she looked down at her feet. "I need to kill him and take revenge for destroying my city and killing many of my people." she said getting tense. She made her hand a fist at her side, trying to hold back her rage. "Please Sesshomaru, let me join your group and let me help you." She said.

"No. you don't look like you can last five seconds in a battle. You have no sword, and I don't sense strong demonic powers coming from you ether. To tell you the truth you're pathetic." Sesshomaru said with no interest what so ever. Kikimaru was shocked at the reply, she was not pathetic. He just didn't know her that well.

"Let us have a battle right here and now, I'll show you what I can do." She replied. Sesshomaru stud with his eyes closed, thinking. "I'll make a deal with you." He finally said. "Me?" She was curious to what it was. Sesshomaru started, "We will have the battle and we each get something if we win. Me, if I win your life ends." "If I win I will join you and help kill Naraku." Kikimaru ended. "Agreed" they both said in unison.

Sesshomaru and Kikimaru both jumped back and took a fighting stance. Glaring at each other, hearing a low growl from them both. Sesshomaru started by pulling out Toukijin and lunged towards her; he swung the sword but missed her as she bent back and then jumping back even more. Landing and jumping forward she was about to strike, Sesshomaru was ready to block when she just vanished.

Sesshomaru looked around realizing that there was no one around then standing strait putting Toukijin in his obi again, about to step forward when he herd Kikimaru's voice. "Move and your throat is cut, and free to let your blood run down your armor." He didn't move, because he could feel her right behind him, claws at his neck. "I am surprised at your use of tactics. You may be of use to me. Let me free. I think I will let you have this battle." Demanded Sesshomaru.

Kikimaru let him move again and then sat down to discuss the deal better. She sat under the tree she was under earlier waiting for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just sat across from her. "Now that I have seen your true skills, I take back what I said earlier." He started. "Jaken see that you treat Kikimaru the same you do with me, do I make myself clear?" Sesshomaru said with a glare to assure that he was not fooling around.

Jaken backed off, afraid of what is going to happen if he didn't. "Where are you headed to, if you don't mind me asking?" Kikimaru asked with her head resting on the tree and one eye open. "I'm looking for my little brother then headed to find Naraku." Sesshomaru said studying her. He realized that Kikimaru was easy to talk to and she was strong, and come to think about it more like him then he though. He was growing on her finding her beautiful as well.

Kikimaru Wanted to keep talking but she wanted something to eat and some more rest. She was so hungry she had to ask, "Do you have any food that I may have to eat?" Sesshomaru got up and moved towards Ah-Un and opened a pouch that was strapped to the dragon's back. He pulled out some rice and bread, and handed it to Kikimaru. She took the food and ate it.

Kikimaru then just realized that Sesshomaru didn't have a left arm. She felt sad for him and she wanted to help. She got up and pulled out the small pouch that had the rain drops in it and pulled one out. She extended her hand to him and said, "Let me see your arm." Sesshomaru held out his right arm. "No your other arm, its missing. This stoned rain drop that I have will allow your arm to grow back."

Kikimaru sat next to him and put her hand to Sesshomaru's armor and untied the lace that held the spiked shoulder guard to the chest plate. She then slowly pulled off his robe to revel his shoulder and what should have continued to his left arm. She then forced the stone in his shoulder and put her hands together. She chanted the spell of healing and prayed; when the blue light glowed in her hands she brought it to Sesshomaru's shoulder and pushed it in as well.

A bright light started to grow from Sesshomaru's shoulder and grew even more intense. As this happened Sesshomaru doubled over in pain as the light seemed to take form. In a matter of seconds the light formed an arm and the light disappeared. Sesshomaru panted heavily and waited for the pain to stop throbbing in his newly formed arm.

Kikimaru backed away to give Sesshomaru some room to breathe. After regaining his breath and withstanding the pain that stayed with his shoulder, he looked at kikimaru with his eyes glowing red. He then realized that Kikimaru was shaking in fear, she was scared. Did she do the right thing by giving Sesshomaru back his arm?

Sesshomaru returned to normal and he put his robe back on, being gentle of his sore arm. He got up and walked towards Kikimaru who had backed into a tree starring at his face. She froze then closed her eyes; Sesshomaru leaned to her ear and asked "Why?"

Kikimaru's eyes shot open and blushed red in the face. Then she snapped back to the real world. "Because I think it's sad to see someone like you to be missing and arm. Plus I…uh…. like you." Was all that she could say, any more and she would have died.

Kikimaru helped Sesshomaru to Ah-Un and told him that she would handle the fighting until he was better. Jaken gave Kikimaru a stare, and when she noticed she gave it right back but worse. Rin looked at Kikimaru and asked, "Are you going to be joining us lady Kikimaru? Does that mean that Lord Sesshomaru and you are lovers?"

Kikimaru blushed all shades of red at the girls comment. Kikimaru hoped that Sesshomaru didn't hear that, she looked back to make sure he didn't. As far as she could tell he didn't seem to hear it. Unknown to the others Sesshomaru had a little red to his own face but he hid it by tilting his head down.

They walked like that for about an hour, Jaken starring at Kikimaru and Rin holding kikimarus hand as they walked. Kikimaru then stopped walking, feeling the presence of another demon outside of her newly joined group.

"Lady Kikimaru? What's the matter my Lady?" asked Rin. "Someone is coming from… that direction." She spun her arm in the northern direction. Sesshomaru was impressed, he didn't sense anyone coming, and he was beginning to doubt her. He looked at her weird like she was crazy.

Then it hit him, there was someone coming, but how? How did she know before him? Plus she was clam; maybe she knows who it is? All these questions stayed in his head while he watched her stare towards the north.

Kikimaru focused her concentration to the unknown demon that was coming, what ever it was it wasn't far. "What ever it is it's coming this way, it wall be here in about 20 minutes." She said sitting down on the ground.

Rin sat next to her and smiled. Sesshomaru was surprised that Rin was taking a liking to Kikimaru so fast. Sesshomaru smiled at this, they acted like true mother and daughter.

Kikimaru helped Sesshomaru off Ah-Un and sat him next to her self. Kikimaru played along with Rin to make her happy and to try and pass the time.

The time didn't pass as quick as she thought it would have. Kikimaru had been waiting for what seemed to be a whole hour. Then she shot up when something rustled in the bushes. Sesshomaru arm still hurt but that didn't stop him from getting up as well and getting ready to fight if needed.

Out of the bushes jumped a neko demon, like the ones in kikimarus city. It was younger neko though, about Rins age. His hair was silver and a little past his shoulders. He was wearing a brown colored robe that went to his knees.

When the boy neko saw Kikimaru he bowed his head, and pulled out a scroll from his robe. Handing it out to present it to Kikimaru. She took the scroll and unrolled it so she could read it. About half way through her eyes filled with tears and her hand started to crumple the paper. She through it to the ground and walked off in a hurry, with her head down.

Sesshomaru just looked at the boy. Rin went over to the paper and tried to read it but couldn't. She handed it to Sesshomaru who took it and read it for himself.

This is what it says:

Kikimaru

I'm terrible sorry for all that has happened within the past few weeks for you. I know you try so hard to help the villages and the city and I'm proud of you for it. I'm very sorry to say though but I'm writing this letter to you as a final goodbye, but please don't be sad for me. For now I can be with you forever in spirit and with your mother in happiness. Please do me one thing, stay on your journey and find what ever makes you happy. Don't bother to come to the city it's in good hands of your younger sister.

Love you and hope you stay safe, Father

**Kikimaru21355** here. What did you think? I left you hanging because I want you to read the next one. . I know I'm evil but you got to love me. I'm sorry for all the spelling errors, (I can't spell to save my life) haha! Ok toddles.


	3. The last one night before the fight

**Kikimaru21355: **Ok I hope your not too mad at me for just stopping the last chapter at the letter, it didn't kill you did it? Ok the amazing continuation of my story. Thanks again to my friends and the other readers of this fanfic. .

**Chapter 3**

Kikimaru had found a spot next to the waterfall on a rock. She sat there curled in a ball looking at the ripples in the water. Her eyes were tired from her crying and her head started to hurt, but she sat there motionless to everything around her. The lost of her father was killing her inside.

When Sesshomaru was done reading the letter he looked in the direction that Kikimaru had ran off in. He felt sad for her, and then he felt a tug on his robe and looked down. Rin was looking up at him with sad in her eyes. "What's wrong my lord?"

"Rin stay with Jaken I need to find Kikimaru and we need to talk. . . Jaken stay here and wait till I come back" said Sesshomaru. Rin had jumped on to Ah-Un along with Jaken. With that motion the dragon took off to the sky.

Sesshomaru had started to walk in the direction that Kikimaru had stormed off in. He looked left and right as he looked for her. He continued in the forest until he caught Kikimaru's scent. He followed it to the waterfall she had been sitting near.

Sesshomaru looked all around the edge of the water but didn't see her there. He walked up to the waters edge and looked at the water for a minute; he watched the water flow down the river to the forest. Looking back up he noticed that Kikimaru's clothes were folded on a rock. (She's still wearing her inner robe you pervert's )

Kikimaru had been standing under the waterfall looking inwards to the cave that was behind it. Her hair had been taken out and was dripping wet, Sesshomaru noticed that on her face she had a blank stare and was showing no emotions. He could tell she had been crying he can smell it in the air, the salt water of tears.

He moved closer to her trying to see if she would react to his movement. But she did nothing. He finally got close enough were he put his hand on her shoulder. Her head slowly look turned and her eyes looked up to Sesshomaru's.

Her color returned to her eyes and she walked away, grabbing her clothes and dressing, but she left her hair down. It was long, about to the small of her back. When she returned she sat down on the rock she had been perched on earlier.

"I never though the loss of my father would be so hard." She said breaking the silence between them. Sesshomaru looked over at her and saw she had tears in her eyes, she quickly wiped them away. "Even though I still have family (her little sister, Mitsukai), but what if she dies then I'm all alone. Even though I live alone I have never been alone of my family. There's always someone that's there." She was talking even more to make her self feel worse.

"I don't have much sadness for you because even though my father was apart of my life too, he chose to love a human and die for her. For that I hated him and chose to forget about him." Sesshomaru said this coldly

Kikimaru then took in what Sesshomaru said and thought about this more in her head. "Your right" she said standing up and jumping down from the rock. Sesshomaru was confused; he thought that what he said had made her feel worse (not like he was trying to).

"I'm going to keep going because I would be letting my fathers wish down, and worth nothing. No matter how sad I am, I won't forget the good times we had. But I'll keep moving on just to make my life worth what I can." She continued.

Wiping the last of her tears away she looked at Sesshomaru and smiled a little, not so much it was a laugh but more like a little smirk with her eyes half open. Sesshomaru could see she was hiding the pain behind her eyes, but he didn't want the feeling that she gave him right now to be gone.

His only reaction was a hug that was soft and sweet, she was shocked at the unexpected motion that she gave it back to show it helped comfort her.

Rin and Jaken were sitting by a fire that had fish cooking on the side. They had enough so if Kikimaru and Sesshomaru came back they could eat too. "Jaken?" Rin said looking in the sky. It is sunset and you could just barely see the first light of the stars. Jaken looked at Rin, she noticed the motion and continued. "Do you like Lady Kikimaru? Lord Sesshomaru seems happier too." Jaken didn't answer because he knew that Rin was right.

"So, I have one question if you don't mind? But back at the end of our fight you said that I was perfect. What did you mean by that?" Kikimaru said, looking back to the water waiting for an answer. Sesshomaru thought back to the moment, and remembered why he said that. "I have a little brother that I would like you to kill if you don't mind. Can you do it?"

"Tell me what he looks like and I will consider it an honor." She said looking at him. "His name is Inuyasha, but he is not like us he is a half-breed. That's why I want him killed, because it would do the world good if he was gone." He smirked and walked away.

Kikimaru got off the rock and followed him. "Are we going now?" she said walking next to him. "Yes." Was all he said. Kikimaru liked the idea of traveling with him alone, the more she thought the more she would be loyal to him.

They traveled for about two days and it was driving Kikimaru insane, she or Sesshomaru had not really said a word since they left the waterfall. Every time she tried to make conversation he gave her a look out of the corner of his eye. It kind of freaked her out.

They reached a trail that ran through the forest. Kikimaru had been zoning and ran into Sesshomaru. He gave her a glare and looked around; she rubbed her forehead and looked around too. "There's a clearing just up ahead, we will rest there." He said.

They got to the clearing and Kikimaru fell on the ground in a sunned area, lying on her back with her arms and legs spread to take in the sun. She sighed and closed her eyes, one of her favorite things to do, bask in the sun.

Sesshomaru was tired too but he sat away from the sun, under one of the trees surrounding the clearing. He had been ignoring her for the past few days because he needed time to think about things, about his feelings for Kikimaru. He knew that she was perfect, just like him, and strong. But the main thing that he considered was that she was a neko and he was an inu.

Kikimaru opened her eyes and saw that he was near a tree. She got up and walked to him but he didn't move or anything. She lay back down and used his lap as a pillow. His eyes opened and looked down at her. He saw that she had fallen asleep, he put his hand on her head and she steered a little. He ran his fingers through her loose hair, he liked it down and her scent of flower blossoms filled his nose. As he pets her on the head while she slept she made a purring noise.

Nightfall had come around and Sesshomaru had woken to Kikimaru sitting and gazing at the stars. He could see her cat like eyes in slits as the gold of her eyes reflected the starry sky. His head hung so his hair covered his eyes, he didn't want to bother her thought. "My Father and Mother are up there; maybe they met your parents. Maybe?" She said, then her head hung and she sighed.

Sesshomaru got up from his position under the tree and walked to face her. He knelled down and grabbed her chin so he could see her face, oddly he saw no emotion on her face but her eyes were filled with rage and broken love.

Her eyes had made him dizzy and want her more then before. He moved closer and when he was less then an inch she realized how close he was but she didn't move. She blushed and froze as she felt his breath getting warmer and she couldn't take it, he was toying with her being so close. Kikimaru closed the gap between their mouths, but their kiss didn't last long. Sesshomaru pushed her away and went back to his spot under the tree.

Kikimaru was shocked that he just left, did he not like her? Maybe he just didn't like her the way she liked him. She sat on the other side of the clearing in a tree, and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru watched as she slept and thought why he stopped their kiss. He did enjoy the feeling of her lips on his but he didn't want it to go too far. He liked her so much to the point that we will call it love. He didn't want to let his feelings get in the way of other things, or put her in danger at that. If his enemies knew his weakness was her then they would use her on him as a weapon.

Morning had come way too fast to believe that it was six hours ago since last spoken about. Sesshomaru woke to see that Kikimaru had moved from her spot under the tree to the branches over him. She was indeed a cat because of the way she slept in the trees, balancing on a single branch legs and arms hanging from ether side along with her tail twitching every now and then.

Sesshomaru watched her sleep until her ear twitched and she leaped to the ground that he barely saw her do it. "What's going on? What did you hear?" he asked. "I think we have a demon guest. But … not full demon … only half." She said looking around. "There in that direction." She pointed to the west.

"Yeah that's him; I think here is a fair place for the fight." Sesshomaru said standing in front of Kikimaru. "You know this demon?" she said looking around him to see his face. His face was serious and angrier then anything she had seen before. "That demon is my brother, the one that I wanted you to get rid of."

"I can smell him around here, what dose he want with me this time? Oh well. I'm up to what ever."

After a few seconds Inuyasha ran out of the forest into the clearing with tetsigua unsheathed and ready for the usual battle. "Ok Sesshomaru what do you want this time?" Inuyasha asked. "If you don't mind I would like to keep this short and leave."

"Dear brother, why speak so mean to me when I have done nothing. I'm sorry to disappoint you again but I'm not going to be the one to kill you I am sad to say, but it was nice that your life was short." Sesshomaru said.

Stepping aside, Sesshomaru revealed Kikimaru standing behind him. "So this is Inuyasha? Cute…but…. You would look better dead." She said laughing. "Shut up you bitch." Said Inuyasha, picking up the tetsigua and pointing the blade at Kikimaru. She stopped laughing and took a step towards him.

"Well your no fun, I think this battle will be just boring. I'll toy with you for a while, I need a good exercise." She said stretching her arms. "You talk big but can you back it up?" Asking Inuyasha cocky like. "Actually… I can. How about you?" She spat.

Sesshomaru took distance because he knew that if she was going to toy with him first, then he would want to see everything.

Inuyasha and Kikimaru stared each other down for about a minute. Inuyasha lunged foreword and held tetsigua tight ready to attack. He swung the huge sword and it hit Kikimaru dead on…

**Kikimaru21355: **I'm so so so sorry I didn't up date in like forever. I couldn't think of something. But it's done and I'm going to work on chapter 4 and get it up soon (I hope). Please review, it makes me happy.

**U1timategamer982: **I did try to make this chapter better but I hope you still like it. .


	4. Inuyasha vs Kikimaru

**Kikimaru21355: **Hey what's up? I hope that you're not too mad at me, for just letting you hang like that. Ha ha ha… ok no ones laughing. I'm sorry again because the last chapter was short but I hope that the fight, it's good. .

**Chapter 4**

He swung the huge sword and it hit Kikimaru dead on, she fell backwards and saw a gash in her stomach. She tried to get back up quickly but the pain in her side made her struggle harder. Her defense was at a low level and her life was in danger.

She struggled even harder to stand and heal her wounds. Before she could act again Inuyasha's tetsigua want through her heart. Killing her instantly, with that Inuyasha was satisfied and left…

…Ha just kidding I'm not going to kill my character. That would make this pointless and I would hate myself for it. So now for the real continuation of chapter 3. (Ha ha, I got you . )

He swung the huge sword and it hit Kikimaru dead on, or so he thought. Kikimaru had moved aside and grabbed the tetsigua by the blade. Lightning shot out from the connection of her hand and the sword. She knew that her move was both stupid and right. Stupid because she's putting herself in pain, and right because she knew that the sword was his only strong defense.

"Let go." Inuyasha yelled, trying to pull the sword out of her grip. "Why don't you let go? I'm not letting go unless you do first." She said glairing at him calmly. Inuyasha thrashed around pulling and moving side to side trying to pry his sword free, no luck.

A minute with Inuyasha moving and trying to pry the sword free was starting to be hard on Kikimaru. She was losing her grip on the blade and flinched every two seconds. Her hand had become burnt and cut to the point that her blood was running down the tip of his blade. Kikimaru wanted to let go but she couldn't, not unless he did first.

Inuyasha stopped moving and let go, Kikimaru took this time to throw the sword as far as she could with her hurt hand. It didn't go far as she planed for it to go, about ten feet into the woods before it got stuck in the trunk of a tree.

Kikimaru looked at her burnt and bleeding hand, and folded her other hand on top. She whispered something and a blue light glowed in her palm, the light formed a small ball about the size of a bead. Inuyasha looked puzzled as he watched this whole event happen. Kikimaru took the small light and let it fall onto her hurt hand.

The blood stopped dripping off her hand, she brought her hand to her face and licked the last of the blood from her hand and looked up at Inuyasha with an evil smile. "Bet you didn't know that I could heal my self, and now that I have your sword out of the way you don't seem so much of a threat." She finished her words with a lunge forward but disappeared when her foot left the ground.

Inuyasha's heart missed a beat; he was scared and felt death grabbing his life already. Every look around was sharp but no matter where he looked nothing, he didn't even sense her presence around just Sesshomarus. Inuyasha froze when he felt her breath on the back of his neck. He was about to turn when she grabbed his arm and spoke, "Don't move or you will die. And that won't be any fun, now would it?"

She let go of his arm and then turned fast and grabbed it again and threw him agents a tree. "Humph, you half demons are so foolish." She gave a quick laugh and started to walk to his motionless body lying on the ground. "When Sesshomaru said that you were a bothering person, I thought he was saying that to make you sound tough. But I was wrong." She said.

Inuyasha's body didn't move at all wile Kikimaru had made that speech. She hovered over him and kicked to flip him over on his back. "Humph, worthless." She said. Kikimaru took her hand and stabbed it through his chest and slowly pulled it out to make sure that he would die painfully.

Sesshomaru watched as she turned around and walked away from Inuyasha. She had a look on her face telling her self that her job had been completed and was ready to move on. Something else caught his senses at that time; the wind had grown a bight cooler and blew in a different direction.

A sent that he knew well warned him that something was wrong, he looked at Kikimaru and then to Inuyasha. He notices Inuyasha's body pulsing and his blood becoming different. Looking back at Kikimaru he saw that she had stopped walking and froze with a look of fear on her face. She slowly turned her head as if afraid to look back at Inuyasha.

'His blood doesn't seem to be half demon anymore, why?' Kikimaru though, looking at Inuyasha as he got up. She took a step back, away from Inuyasha. As his head lifted, she saw that his eyes were red and had a purple strip under his eyes similar to Sesshomarus. His face still had the expression like he just got up from sleeping, with his eyes not looking her way.

Kikimaru decided that she would take this time to run back near Sesshomaru where she would feel a little safer then out in the open. She took another step back, but at her movement Inuyasha looked at Kikimaru with a blood lust look in his eyes and started to growl. He moved his hand and cracked his knuckles, but that signal snapped Kikimaru out of her scared mode and caused her to be tough again. "So you want to put away the wimp in you and play with the big people. Ok, I'm up for i…" she was cut off when Inuyasha's claws cut her on the face. (Oh you did it now; she's going to be pissed)

She just stud there with her face hidden by the strands of hair falling around her face. Her head tilted down and to the right. Inuyasha stood in his stance of the after strike. "You bastard." Blood dripped. "For that you will die. Demon or half, I don't care you wont get any mercy from me." She said whacking her claws deep into his neck near his collar bone and dragging them down his chest. (Told ya.)

The wind had blown away her hair, and Sesshomaru could now see that her eyes were red and her fangs have become deadlier. She had started to growl and, seemed to be an equal match for Inuyasha now. Now, in this state it seemed to Sesshomaru that nothing could get her out of her blood lust trance.

She did not transform into a giant animal like Sesshomaru but she had the temper of it. Also in this state Kikimaru didn't even consider healing her wounds she was to angry. It was also rear to see her like this; she had only been like this once other time in her life.

That was when she was captured and held prisoner in a city, she had been careless one night and got drunk. The people were strong and had her trapped and her true demon self came out and massacred the whole city, leaving it to ashes and no one alive. She eventually snapped out after she realized what had happened, and she felt horrible.

This situation that she was in now was way different, she had wanted to let her demon self out, and kill Inuyasha. As long as she could control her mind she would turn back before the demon in her would go after Sesshomaru as well. She lunged to Inuyasha to finish this now, but he moved and dodged her speed with his own.

They now looked like two wild animals killing each other, clawing each other, and biting every now and then. She would bit him on the top of his arm but he would counter it by slashing his claws on her back and leave a big wound, every time making it bigger and deeper.

Her white robe was now stained with her blood and torn. Her armor that covered her chest and back that was held by the shoulder pads was gone, it had shattered. Inuyasha's shirt had torn off and his pants where torn around the bottom, but his skin had cuts and bit all over. Other then those he was fine.

They backed away from each other for a second before going at it again. They came from all angles and there fight had moved from one spot to another at fast speeds, Kikimaru had caught Inuyasha off angle one time and threw him. She through him in the direction of Sesshomaru who didn't see it coming until Inuyasha hit him.

Sesshomaru had smashed into a row of trees and broke his leg. This made Kikimaru worried and she snapped out of her demon trance and started to run over to him. (Mistake # 1) As she had ran to him, Sesshomaru had propped him self up on his hands. He felt the pain in his leg that told him it was broke, but showed no expression.

"Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry I didn't mean t…" the scene that Sesshomaru saw nearly tore his heart into peaces. Inuyasha had grabbed her by the throat and was digging his claws in to where her neck was all red. He then threw her to the tress over and over breaking her arm, leg, and other bones. Each time she grunted in pain and tried to get up each time too.

The last attempted she tried she fell over and held her body as the pain flowed through. Inuyasha walked over to her and grabbed her arm, dragging her over to Sesshomaru and picking her up and throwing her hard into the ground. Sesshomaru saw tears streaming out of the corners of her eyes, but was frozen and couldn't think of any way to help her.

Inuyasha then grabbed her by her hair and held her so she was able to rise to her knees. Putting her close to his face and growled, "You were way too much trouble then you should have been, you know that? To bad I have to kill something as beautiful as you." He licked some of the blood running down her neck off and spoke again. "Your blood tasted good." He continued to lick her blood off and she could have sworn that he was creating more wounds to get more.

"STOP IT YOU VILE HALF-BREED," yelled Sesshomaru. "LET HER GO!" Inuyasha stopped and focused his attention to Sesshomaru; he also let Kikimaru drop on the ground where she shivered in her loss of blood and pain. "Aww dose big brother not like it when I lick his servant's neck?" Sesshomaru had stood to this remark regardless to his leg.

"Don't you disrespect me or her ever you half-breed." He spat back. "Well dose my brother have likings for this thing here." On the word "here" Inuyasha has kicked Kikimaru in the side. "And what if I do?" "That's impossible because you love no one, except your self." Inuyasha was making Sesshomaru angry and he could see it. Just to temper him more Inuyasha knelt down to Kikimaru and threw his leg over her and hovered his face over her head.

"I do have feelings for her, now get away from her." Sesshomaru's eyes were starting to turn red, but he didn't change into his giant dog form. Instead he used his poisonous whip to get Inuyasha away which did work.

Limping to Kikimaru, Sesshomaru continued to whip Inuyasha as well. When he reached her Sesshomaru fell to get her to move, she opened her eyes but just barely. "Sesshomaru I'm sorry I was not able to kill him, I would have if I didn't let my guard down. I'm sorry." She said tiredly and raspy. "Just leave me here and save your self, at least you would make it out safe." Sesshomaru didn't move away. "If you could heal my leg and I'll take you back to my castle in the west."

She agreed and folded her good hand to her lips. This light that she made was different it was smaller and more of a dark purple she held it to him but before placing it in his leg she said. "This spell will heal you and put me in a recovery sleep." She let the light fall in to Sesshomaru's leg and before closing her eyes to rest she said something in a low voice. "I love you"

With that Sesshomaru felt his leg heal and picked up Kikimaru and bolted to the west to let her recover, hopefully before she dies.

**Kikimaru21355** here (sniff sniff) I hope that makes up for the cliff hanger I left you on at the beginning. Oh my god when I first thought of this chapter I was like "oh my god that would be perfect". I can't believe I pulled that chapter off. Wow. Ok just a little heads up the next chapter is suppose to be the hentai chapter. I know, I know what you're thinking too, O.O. bye!


End file.
